In general, a steam iron is used for ironing wrinkles formed at cloth or clothes by spraying steam. The steam iron may decrease damage to cloth, and effectively iron wrinkles formed at adornment, such as a frill, of clothes, compared to a general iron for ironing wrinkles by pressing cloth.
However, the steam iron in the related art has a problem in that a water tank provided so as to generate steam is installed outside a body part of the steam iron, so that it is inconvenient to move and keep the steam iron.
Further, when a user irons cloth or clothes so as to crimp the cloth or clothes by using the steam iron in the related art, it is difficult to crimp the cloth or clothes by ironing at different ironing temperatures according to the kinds of cloth, so that there is a problem in that the cloth is melt by a heated hot plate of the steam iron which may be damaged when the cloth contains silk, nylon, polyester, and the like.